Headphones for locating portable speakers adjacent to a person's ears for the enjoyment of music and the like are well known. Headphones which receive wireless signals conveying the sounds that are to be reproduced are also known. A wireless in-ear device is an enabling technology to allow the monitoring of body functions such as fitness trackers and heart-rate monitors. This data can be requested and displayed typically by another radio device such as a smartphone.